


Half an hour for love

by NumberZeroArt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, Number Five - Freeform, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, number 5, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberZeroArt/pseuds/NumberZeroArt
Summary: One normal evening for the Umbrella Academy, a bluish flash appears in the living room. A wounded girl appears on the floor of the academy, raving and repeating only one thing: "Sorry, Five ..". Sir Reginald decides to leave girl in the Academy until she wakes up .. But who knows with what news and from where the guest came to them ...
Relationships: Number Five / OFC, Numer Five/Xavieraa Luke
Kudos: 2
Collections: The umbrella academy





	Half an hour for love

9:39

A usual evening at the Umbrella Academy. Each of the children were in their rooms and prepared for bed on a schedule. Their father, Reginald Hargreaves, was in his office as usual, busy with his own business. Grace is a robot woman who served as a mother to the children, sat on the author's floor looking at paintings until no one in the house needed her help. Everything was as normal as usual.

9:41

Suddenly the silence of the evening was interrupted by a loud rumble in the living room of the Academy. The first person who appear in the room was a young boy with dull green eyes. A moment later, five more teenagers appeared in the room, chimpanzees in human clothes and a tall man commanding respect at first sight.  
\- What's going on here? - The man asked irritably, adjusting the monocle over his eye and looking around the room, - And why are you all here? The lights out were 11 minutes ago!  
\- We were already asleep, when we heard a roar and decided to check what happened here, father, - the blond boy answered the man.  
\- If so, Number One, then who made this booth?  
\- Sir, - the chimpanzee came up to the man leaning on a cane, as due to his age, - This noise was caused by blue light, which suddenly appeared in the room. The children had nothing to do with it, they were all in their rooms.  
A blue flash blinded everyone in the room. As soon as the bright light began to subside, the guys began to distinguish different shapes in the air.  
\- It's a portal! - Exclaimed one of the boys, the one who first appeared in the room, - Exactly the same as I do!  
\- So this is your trick ?! - Another guy was outraged, going to pounce on the green-eyed.  
\- No, jerk, I'm standing right in front of you!  
\- Number Five! Number two! Stop it immediately! - Their father responded sternly. He was always strict and did not tolerate fights in his house. Although the children were in the period when quarrels with their parents usually begin, they never allowed themselves to contradict their father, so the guys quickly dispersed, although the second kept knives ready, which he always carried with him.  
\- Diego, don’t even think about threatening me with your knives,- Five told him, quite but loud enough so diego hear it.  
Suddenly, a blue glow that Five said served as a portal began to flash, and a hand and snippets of conversation emerge from it.

"- I won't leave you! Will you understand it or not, you old bastard?! - shouted a woman's voice.  
\- You must! I don't have the strength to travel both of us!  
\- I won't forgive myself if something happens to you!  
\- You must! I will survive here! Now listen carefully! All hope for you! The main thing is do not forge-"

The dialogue was abruptly interrupted and a female body in dirty clothes began to appear from the portal, which cannot be considered clothing either. But something went wrong and the stranger began to resist and get out of the portal back.

"- I will not leave you!  
\- As soon as you move, you can, - The phrase breaks off and the inescapable goes to a cry, - DO NOT BLACK OUT SO EARLY! Once you go back in time, you can lose your memory. I don't know how long your memories can be lost, maybe for a day, maybe for months, but you have to remember everything as soon as possible, okay? I will throw you as far as I can.  
\- I'll miss you…"  
\- The last thing that came from the portal before it flared up stronger and a girl fell out of it. As soon as she was on the living room floor, the portal immediately closed and disappeared, giving no chance to know where it leads.  
There was a deathly silence in the hall. Nobody, not even Mr. Hargreaves, dared to take a step towards the girl who lay motionless near the feet of the superheroes.  
The first to step towards the stranger was Number Five. He squatted down beside the body and pulled back the red hair that covered the girl's face. She lay motionless, in no way reacting to what was happening. Not even an eyebrow quivered. There was a feeling that the redhead was dead, so Five was a little surprised when he felt a barely perceptible pulse.  
\- There is a pulse, but very weak, - the brunette expressed his observations to notify his father about the state of the guest, - Most likely her body is too weak and was not ready for a jump in space ...  
\- What will you do with the guest, Sir? - Pogo asked.  
\- She needs to be carried into the room, to look at the presence of wounds and wait until she wakes up.  
\- For what, father? What if she is dangerous? - Asked Diego, still holding the knife at the ready.  
\- If she is dangerous, then we definitely need to leave her here... And now she needs to be taken to the room, and you should go to sleep.  
\- Five can take her to the room, - suggested a tall curly-haired guy.  
\- No he can't, you see her condition after a jump in space? One more, even a minor jump, can finish her off, - the guy of Asian appearance answered him.  
\- You're so boring, Ben.  
\- The stranger will be taken to the room by Number One, and Grace will take care of her, - Mr. Hargreaves looked at Pogo and nodded to him, making it clear that his decision was final, - And all the rest quickly to the beds! Classes have not been canceled tomorrow. Number One, as soon as you carry the girl into the room, you will immediately go to your room.  
\- Okay, father - Answered the blond boy and went up to the red-haired to pick her up, but before he could lift her even a millimeter, she grabbed the sleeve of his uniform. Dark, neat eyebrows were drawn down to the bridge of the nose, and the hand tightened and squeezed the sleeve more and more. Suddenly, the guest began to whisper something.  
\- What is she saying?- Klaus asked without much interest.  
\- I don’t know, - Five replied, and moved to Luther, - What is she saying?  
\- I have no idea, I can't hear anything,- said the blue-eyed one.  
Number Five leaned closer to the girl and began to listen.  
\- I'm sorry, so sorry, i'm so sorry, - all that the green-eyed heard, he was about to leave, when suddenly he was numb from what he heard, - Forgive me, Five...  
\- What the... - before he could finish, his father interrupted him.  
\- What's wrong?!  
\- Nothing, father. Nothing at all, weird things. She must be in shock.  
The man nodded and looked again at the girl - she had already loosened her grip and again stopped reacting to what was happening.  
\- I’ll go to my room,- said Five, and without waiting for his father’s approval, he traveled to his room using his power.

An hour later

The room was completely dark. Only the moon lit up the room through the uncurtained window. The girl was lying on the single bed. Caring Pogo and Grace have checked her and treated her from wounds. Grace dressed the girl in pajamas so that the guest would not sleep in rags.  
She lay motionless, all wrapped up in a warm blanket. A slightly matted hair rested on the pillow and shimmered in the moonlight.  
Number Five stood right above her bed, staring at her face. He tried to remember if he had seen her somewhere, but in vain. He could not see her anywhere. He should have been asleep a long time ago, but one question kept him awake. How does she know him?  
"- But what if I'm not the only one with that name and I am wasting myself here in vain? - the thought flew in the boy's head, - Bullshit, whom I am trying to deceive."  
Too many thoughts about a girl he doesn't know at all.  
Five bent over the bed and peered into the stranger's features.  
\- Who are you ...  
He disappeared into the darkness of the night as suddenly as he had appeared.


End file.
